In Storybrooke part 2
by kazykim13
Summary: Mulan and Aurora decide to have a baby together, in Storybrooke. Mulan has noticed many of the townsfolk have been hurtful towards her and Aurora's decision. (This is the continuation of "In Storybrooke"
1. Chapter 1

"I want us to have a baby." Aurora's beautiful smile gleamed in Mulan's face, her cheeks rosy red, her deep sea-blue eyes pierced the very soul of Mulan. _A baby...!?_ Aurora nodded fiercely as she awaited Mulan's reply. Mulan was speechless. Her mouth was gaping open and refused to close. "I...uhm..we...?" Mulan couldn't form words and when she tried all that came out was inaudible mumbles or slurs. "Think about it! We've been together... forever! We should start our own family..." Aurora's words started to fade as she saw Mulan's continued shocked reaction. Mulan didn't say a word, still surprised. "Never mind...we don't have to..." Aurora laid her head back down on Mulan's chest sadly, listening to her heart thumping like a mad rabbit. "It was just something on my mind..." Mulan saw Aurora's eyes grow depressed and almost beginning to tear up. "Aurora..." Mulan clasped both her hands on top of Aurora's back. "I'm just shocked...but I never said no." Aurora looked at Mulan, differently, her eyes slowly gleamed with happiness again. Her mood began to escalate as her mind started to comprehend what Mulan was saying. Mulan, Smiling, kissed Aurora's forehead. "Mulan!" Aurora screamed, flailing like a mad woman, making both women fall off the comfortable sofa onto the hard wood floor. Mulan fell with an loud 'oomph' but it seemed Aurora at the moment was made of steel. "Mulan! This means we'll be moms! Oh my! Two moms! What are we going to name our children!? Do you want boys? I prefer only girls, but if you want boys we can do that too, how will we raise them? Warriors or Princesses?! Can you imagine-" Mulan touched Aurora's arm, who was running out of breath and seemed pale at the moment. "Why don't we get up off the floor first." Aurora pulled up Mulan with one heave, her mind clearly occupied of their news. Mulan smiled weary, rubbing her back from their fall. Aurora's mind seemed to wander off the earth because her eyes just looked a far, in a daze. "How about we figure out the first thing, which is...how will we get the baby?" Mulan asked sitting Aurora down on the sofa beside her. Aurora breathed in, "Well, I heard there is a way to get pregnant." Mulan looks at her confused, "Pregnancy...? But..." Mulan looked at Aurora, the obvious obstacle was that. "well, here you can have children differently. I read that you don't even need a man because they have...uhm...IT already...and..." Aurora blushed from the knowledge she was sharing, she was about to explain more but Mulan raised her hand knowing exactly where the conversation was headed. "Should we make an appointment...?" Aurora smiled her big beautiful smile towards Mulan. Mulan nodded, contemplating on the information she was given at the moment. "Why not." Mulan shrugs grinning as she did. Aurora began to flail her arms with excitement once more as she stood running around the room. all Mulan could do was stare in embarrassment, but in the most friendly way. _She's going to go crazy..._

The next day, Mulan and Aurora awoke early to head the fertility clinic that was a ways from their apartment. Having no car both women dressed warmly and began walking hand in hand to the clinic. Aurora pleading Mulan that they should visit Granny's first. Mulan gave in with a sigh, heading towards the diner as a detour. Aurora swung the diner door so hard the bell from the top almost fell off. Mulan covered her face with her hand, a bit embarrassed with Aurora's over-exuberant mood at the moment. "Ruby! Ruby!" Aurora called running towards the counter pulling Mulan behind her. People around the diner stared at the madwoman who was screaming and also pulling a slim tan woman right behind. Mulan glanced around hearing the murmurs, and also the disgusted stares she was given. Mulan's heart fell out of beat with itself, she felt the hurt in her chest. "Be there in a sec!" Ruby called from in the kitchen. Mulan could feel all eyes on the her, but more on Aurora, first because they were holding hands, and because of Aurora's screaming from before. Mulan wanted to do something, she didn't like the stares Aurora was given, especially because she felt the hate from the people. More hate than she had wearing her armor during the war, in the other land. "Uhm..Aurora..." Mulan tried to call out, but her throat became tight and her voice wavered . Aurora's eyes were glued to the small opening, watching Ruby collect herself before coming out. Ruby, wiping her hands on her apron, came with a big smile; as always. "Aurora! Mulan!" Ruby smiled as she hugged both girls. "How are you girls?" Ruby asked smiling, then her eyes glanced down to their hands, together. She looked back up, even more surprised, but happy. "You girls are...Together?" Ruby asked, leaning against the counter. Aurora nodded wildly. Mulan gulped at the situation. She never knew Aurora didn't say anything before, and now admitting it to all these people. Mulan felt the pit of her stomach twist into knots. _How can I protect my Princess when all these people give hate...? _Mulan stood quietly as both girls conversed with each other. Her mind more occupied with the whispers she could hear behind her. All she heard was disgusting, unnatural, not normal, and that it wasn't right. Mulan almost had enough with this, her whole body felt tense and she felt her eyes darting all around. "I need to use the restroom..." Mulan quickly mumbled as her hand left Aurora's, quickly turning, looking down, rushing into the restroom. Aurora watched as the Warrior left her side, she saw by the way she moved that she wasn't feeling all too well. "Ruby! I'll be right back." Aurora smiled quickly, before she headed toward the restroom too. As she walked toward the restroom, she now felt the eerie stares she was given, now hearring the awkward murmurs that filled the back of the diner. Ruby's smile disappeared, as she too, heard the commotion.

Aurora opened the bathroom slowly, making sure Mulan was the only woman inside, before stepping in completely. Aurora heard Mulan cry silently, in one of the stalls. Aurora couldn't imagine Mulan crying. Actually crying, with the whimpers and quick breaths it came with. Aurora stood listening to her Warrior cry for a moment, her heart completely dropping. "M-Mulan...?" Aurora called out in a whisper, her throat became tight as well, this was the first time Mulan's defenses, mentally, has come down. Mulan immediately stopped her noises as soon as Aurora made a sound. The silent bathroom was only accompanied with the noise of dripping water, that was coming from the faucet. "Mulan...? Did those people get to you?" Aurora asked walking toward the only closed bathroom stall. Aurora could hear Mulan sniffle and shift from where she was. Aurora leaned against the wall, just staring at the thin wall that separated her and her love. Aurora waited patiently until Mulan spoke, "Those people...I don't care if those things are toward me...but toward you. And here I can't protect you like I did before..." Mulan admitted in between her sniffles and heavy breaths. "The only way I know how to protect you is by bloodshed and those people...they will pay..." Aurora blinked at the stall, silent, she couldn't think of anything to say. "Mulan...You don't need to make anyone pay, You're better than that..." Aurora became sad as well, she knew her Warrior was hurt, but she didn't think she would admit that to her. "Am I...?" Aurora bit her lip, she didn't want to have Mulan think these terrible thoughts, and she didn't want to have her feel inferior toward anyone. She knew Mulan lived by her sword, but here, this world was different. "Mulan, You're the strongest, bravest, courageous woman I have ever met. I fell in love with you. Do you think a bunch of people will hurt me? And besides, You showed them your Warrior Spirit, Didn't you? I will show them my Warrior spirit within me, I'll show them how a Princess can be strong too!" Aurora felt all the energy come back to her, all the happiness once more, coming back. "I will show all of those people how lucky I am! how lucky we are, together. This the world can do its worst, but we will come out ten times stronger!" Aurora smiled, knowing her words were true, she didn't care what the world would throw at her, she was ready to take on the world. Mulan opened the stall quickly making Aurora jump from the sudden movement of the door swinging out. Aurora noticed Mulan's eyes swollen from her crying. Aurora wrapped her arms around Mulan whispering, "My Warrior, my strong, strong Warrior." Mulan just stood as Auroras arms were wrapped around her, hearing Aurora's heart beating, as softly as her own heart. _My strong, strong Princess. _Aurora felt Mulan smile from under her, knowing she had calmed down, she smiled too.


	2. Chapter 2

Mulan and Aurora came out of the restroom just in time to bump into Regina. Aurora apologized for bumping into her, Mulan just looked at her tense. She hasn't forgotten about Cora or what she did to the land, all the things she has done. "P-pardon me...Regina!" Aurora looked up shocked at who she ran into. Regina looks at the Princess then her eyes move toward Mulan. "How are you feeling Mulan...?" Regina asks putting on an awkward smile. "Better." Mulan replies bluntly.  
"And where are you off to?" Regina asks, having both Mulan and Aurora one edge, "well, the fertility clinic..." Aurora hesitates as she tells her that. Regina smiles, a genuine smile. "Are you going to be expecting a child?" Mulan and Aurora are more shocked that Regina didn't question them as a couple, but more excited on the whole situation. "We're going to try it out..." Mulan replies, stepping up next to Aurora's side. Regina nods encouragingly, "Hope you have happiness with your child..." Regina smile begins to fade, probably from the distance that has been set between Henry and herself. Mulan and Aurora quickly walk past Regina, knowing they'll be late for their appointment at the clinic

The center was bright an clean. Mulan and Aurora saw a few people in the clinic. Many were older than they were and one thing Mulan noticed, there was always a man with a woman. Mulan hesitantly stepped inside, with Aurora by her side. Mulan sat near the corner while Aurora went up to the counter. Mulan glanced around and saw the stares again, dodging their glances she picked up the nearest available magazine and buried her face into it. _I can kill a thousand soldiers with just my sword... but I can't be with Aurora in public...maybe if I had my sword things would be different..._ Mulan's thoughts were interrupted by the small figure that sat next to her, Aurora. Aurora smiled at Mulan, "everything is all set up!" She whispered giddily, picking up at the silence that engulfed the room. Mulan nodded encouragingly, even with all the judgment, she couldn't hold back a small smile of happiness and excitement. Waiting, Aurora began to peer over Mulan's shoulder reading alongside with Mulan, who blankly just stared at the pictures anxiously.

It took 15 minutes until Aurora's name was called from the swinging door where a taller woman stood wearing a lab coat similar to Dr. Whale's. Aurora and Mulan stood at the same time, both with the same anxiety. They both walked toward the woman who then turned her back walking through the swinging doors. Aurora and Mulan followed the woman through a bleak hallway that was filled with many rooms. Mulan glanced in the rooms thinking how similar they were to the hospital room she was in. Finally, they stopped in a room with the walls covered with posters, charts, and diagrams. There was a small table positioned on the left side with chairs around, also a brochure and manila file sitting on top of the table. The woman motioned for them to take a seat while she closed the door. Mulan took the chair out for Aurora, who blushed at the little thing Mulan did for her. Right as Mulan sat down the woman began to speak seriously, with a smile of course. "I'm Dr. Lisa, and I'm reading here-" as she opened the file, "that you both are interested in having a baby...?" The woman looked up wanting to confirm the information. "y-yes!" Mulan stammered, the room felt too enclosed and silent for her. The woman nodded looking back down at the file. "and it says here...this will be your first time?" Aurora this time replied the yes, more confident than Mulan had replied. Mulan smiled knowing Aurora being the expert in this, she would let her speak now on. "who will be having the child?" the woman asked, pen in hand to fill something out. Aurora and Mulan looked at each other, more anxious than ever. "I will." Aurora replies, a little less loud than she was just a few seconds ago. The doctor nodded, "Aurora is it?" Aurora nodded as the doctor scribbled the pen. "Is there a specific... skin color, ethnicity, exedra..?" Aurora and Mulan looked at each other, now confused. "Y-you can pick out all those details...?" Mulan asked. "We can narrow down from the sperm donors, but yes." The doctor looked up, seeing the obvious confusion in the women. The doctor smiled knowing all couples become confused from this, she hands a paper that listed all the categories of which she spoke of. "I'll be back in a few minutes, but this handout will be easier to narrow down your donors." The doctor smiled, taking the folder with her. Mulan and Aurora quickly grabbed the paper reading through all the categories. "race...? What do we want...?" Aurora asked smiling at Mulan. "Whatever you want..." Mulan said as her eyes looked at all the different categories of races. "Chinese!" Aurora began to scratch in the box with the pen. "Are you sure?"  
"I want it to be Chinese so the baby can half you and half me..." Aurora smiled as her eyes went back to the paper. Mulan grinned, her Princess was the most brilliant woman. "eyes...hair...goodness! We came unprepared..." Aurora says as she leans back in her chair looking up at Mulan worried. "Well...the child should have your eyes...and hair." Mulan grinned about to mark the paper before Aurora touched her hand to stop. "Your hair, because it's gorgeous, and that color suits anyone!" Aurora grabbed the pen away marking whatever she wanted. Mulan shook her head knowing her Princess will choose all of this. Mulan could care less, all she wants is to have this child with the woman she loved.

It took longer than they thought, but Mulan and Aurora finally finished the fill-out sheet. Aurora sighed happily falling back in her seat comfortably. The doctor came back in, sorting out the paperwork and having both girls sign a million things, but after all of it, it was finally done. Mulan and Aurora walked out the cramped room refreshed and excited. The next obstacle they faced was the actual procedure. Aurora became very anxious having her teeth chatter. Mulan held Aurora's hand tightly knowing that the world felt like falling. Aurora and Mulan were put in a wide, bleak, and empty room. Only a operating table laid and a curtain. A small chrome desk was positioned next to the table with a small, sealed, labeled jar with some medical instruments. Mulan gulped knowing this was the big moment. Aurora was taken away by the doctor having Mulan stand in the room alone for a few minutes. The minutes felt like hours to Mulan who tried to busy her mind with everything but what was going to happen. Aurora came back, only wearing an ugly white robe. "I'm literally butt naked..." Aurora whispers with a grin, Mulan held Aurora's hand with a snort as she laid onto the cold table, legs apart. Aurora closed her eyes scared of what was going to happen. Mulan clasped her hand so tightly around hers that she felt Aurora's hand coming right off. The doctor murmured something but both women were occupied with not worrying at the moment to hear anything. Mulan stared intensely at Aurora's face as she saw the discomfort that overwhelmed her countenance. Mulan stroked Aurora's head with her free hand, wishing it would all be done, so the awkwardness and also the mind-blowing anxiety would be finished. Aurora let out a big breath of relief and all was done. "Everything went well, Aurora did a wonderful job, and we will get to see you two in about 2 months for a checkup, just to make sure no complications are forming." Mulan nodded intently at the doctor while Aurora went off to take off the robe. Mulan was left alone with the Doctor for a few minutes, "Will we know who the father is...?"

"No, It is an anonymous donor that fit your category."

"so, we'll never know?" The doctor looked toward Mulan's anxious face and nodded with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora laid on the couch sighing happily again. This time she felt more joy than earlier that day. "Mulan! I have a baby inside of me!" Mulan grinned as she brought a plate of sandwiches and fruit, noticing the hunger that overwhelmed her. "and in a few months...we'll be a family!" Mulan couldn't help but smile all over. She suddenly had the urge to kiss and hug Aurora all over. "We're going to be a family!" Aurora screamed as she was bombarded with hugs and kisses. _It's funny to think Mulan was crying earlier about the townsfolk _ Aurora smiled, either way, nothing could ruin the moment.

Every checkup Aurora went to, everything was going smoothly, for the both of them. Mulan and Aurora, still got stares as her belly began to grow bigger and bigger each month. Almost everyone in town began to realize they were together, and many people still made comments them about it. Five months into Aurora's pregnancy Emma began to poke fun at Mulan. "So, when did you plant the seed? I never knew women could!" Emma snorted as she drank her glass of beer. Mulan just shook her head, "When will these jokes stop?"

"As soon as Aurora pops the kids out, maybe." Emma teases more as she orders another drink for Mulan. Mulan suggests they stop, having already two glasses, but as persistent as Emma was, she couldn't refuse the glass that was handed to her. Mulan glanced over to where Aurora was, smiling and cheerful with all her friends: Belle, Ruby, and Snow. "So..." Emma interrupted Mulan's staring, Mulan's head turned toward Emma, seeing she was already halfway done with the new glass. "Do you still get looks...and comments...?" Emma asked in her most serious tone. Mulan could tell from her eyes that she wasn't going to joke anymore this night. Mulan sighed, pushing her glass away, "Yeah...It's been hard, on me mostly. I don't want anyone to hurt Aurora, I don't want them to say anything. I would Do anything for it to stop..." Mulan thought back of all the times that she felt threatened by the townsfolk. _I thought this world would be different_... but the twisting of her stomach and foul memories suggested otherwise. _I thought wrong... _Emma saw the discomfort that was dawning on Mulan, "don't let them bother you, in the end, it's just you and her." Emma tried to lift Mulan's spirits with her words. The corners of Mulan's lips quivered into a small smile, "I know..." Mulan sighed, her mind was still clouded with all the moments she felt Aurora's sadness and also her own. Her Honor felt like it was being stripped from her, the Duty she harbored was withering away.

After a few hours, Emma left with Snow to head home. Ruby, Belle, Aurora and Mulan were the only ones left in the diner. Mulan sat next to Aurora in the booth, placing her hands into Aurora's feeling the warmth of her, it made her feel safe. It seemed like the girls asked about every detail on Aurora's pregnancy. "Do you have any weird cravings?" Ruby asks curious. "Hmm..." Aurora began to think back of what sort of things were out of the ordinary, before she could speak she heard Mulan reply, "She has this weird craving for French fried and pastries." Mulan laughed, as soon as Aurora hears that she was beginning to laugh. "It's true! I have to have pastries with French fries, especially jelly donuts!" Ruby and Belle both look at each other giggling as they witnessed the love shared between Aurora and Mulan. "One time, Mulan walked in on me as I'm eating a whole box of jelly donuts with French fries!" All the girls laughed at each story Mulan and Aurora told. Ruby began to close up the diner for it was way past the usual closing time. Mulan and Aurora said goodbye to the girls before leaving toward home. "That was fun, to get out with friends." Aurora said smiling, rubbing her baby bump a bit. Mulan slipped her fingers into Aurora's, nodding at her statement. "We should go out more often to talk with them, they're so fun." Mulan and Aurora both happily walked toward their apartment as they chatted about their day.

It was about the 8th month for Aurora and her moods began to go haywire. Mulan was very patient with Aurora, she never argued or yelled back at her, even if her temper was beginning to boil at the littlest things Aurora would scream over. Aurora would always be crying between 11AM to 1 PM, then again at 3 PM to 4 PM, it was just how her moods would take her. In the mornings Aurora would be in pain with the aches from her back and also from the baby's increased weight. But on the quiet afternoons of the day Mulan and Aurora would lay on the couch while the baby would kick. Mulan always loved to feel and watch the baby kick. Aurora would giggle each time this happened. Mulan noticed the dark circles that formed under Aurora's beautiful eyes, knowing this baby has taken its toll on Aurora. "Do you want a foot massage my Princess?" Mulan would always ask, but never waited for Aurora's answer. Mulan knelt to where Aurora's feet were and began to massage her feet. Aurora would sigh as always as Mulan massaged her aching feet. "If your job at the library doesn't work out, you should be a masseuse." Aurora said smiling as her eyes closed from the relaxing comfort Mulan performed on her feet. Mulan grinned from her comment, still silent. "Mulan...?" Mulan looked up seeing her Princess' eyes were still closed, "Yes?"

"You've been awfully quiet today."

"I'm sorry, I haven't noticed."

"You've been quiet lately..." Mulan cringed at the thought, she didn't want to upset Aurora because her moods would already finish the job. "Have I...?" Mulan whispered, she knew she's been quiet with Aurora, not that she didn't think it bothered her too much. "You have...Is it because of my moods?" Aurora asked her voice still calm opening a curious eye, even though Mulan didn't hint any anger or rage in her voice, she still didn't want to start any. "No no, I've just noticed how tired you have been lately, I don't want to worry you with my day." Mulan massaged more intensely, she felt weird having this sort of answer be told out loud. "I've been tired lately..." Aurora's voice began to falter into sleepiness as she closed her eyes again. "I know..." Mulan whispered as quietly as she could, knowing her massaging was making Aurora drift off into a wonderful sleep, a wonderful sleep that Aurora hasn't had in days. "I love you." Aurora mouthed before drifting off to sleep. Mulan smiled still massaging her feet, she saw the baby kick one last time, before it seemed it went to sleep as well.

Aurora's cries could be heard throughout the whole hospital it seemed. All Mulan could do was hold onto Aurora's cringing hands, the strength that was in her grasp was immense. Mulan bit her lip, feeling helpless watching Aurora be in so much pain. It seemed like a normal thing because the Nurses and doctor was just calmly walking in and out the room. Mulan's eyes darted to where they were, asking with all her mind _Aren't they suppose to do something she's going to die! _Mulan remembered a faint memory in her village as a small girl, a woman was having a child as well, screaming and hollering in pain. She hadn't heard anything like it before until now. Mulan's mother told her to leave the room, but being curious she watched from the door's corner. She watched as the woman breathed heavily, sweat drenching her brow, and hearing her mother to tell her to, "push!" After, a big silence was all around. The room felt empty and soulless. No baby crying and no mother to ask about her child. Mulan remembered the feeling she had then, tears began to fall from her cheeks, "someone needs to help!" Mulan shouted, she felt the nurses stop in their tracks coming over to see the problem. "You need to be here! Aurora cannot go through this alone!" Mulan growled looking at the nurse dead in the eyes. The nurse paled and stepped toward Aurora, checking all the monitors and beeping machines. "Mulan..." Aurora called out, her hand limply unclasping itself. "I won't die." Aurora faintly smiled then her hand clung hard to Mulan's hand. "Doctor! The baby is coming!" The Nurse gently pushed Mulan out of the way, having their hands reach for each other. "Ma'am, we need you to move aside" The nurse calmly says as she pushed Mulan toward the corner. The doctor came in with a mask and gloves on, he began to tell Aurora to breath and push. Mulan bit her lip more, she felt the urge to go over and see if Aurora was still breathing, if she was still alive. One final breath was made by everyone, then a baby cried out. Mulan felt the tears coming back, not from worry but from joy. Their baby was here. Mulan pushed her way through the nurses and doctors, seeing the beautiful baby and her beautiful Princess. Aurora smiled tiredly at Mulan, "Our Daughter!" Mulan hugged Aurora and the small child, crying into the crook of Aurora's neck. "Our daughter Jane." Aurora whispers into Mulan's ear tiredly.

It was the first week of having the baby at home and Mulan and Aurora were immensely tired from the baby not wanting to sleep and mostly crying through the nights. Both women were exhausted and were at wits end on what to do. It was 3 AM and Little Jane began to cry out again for the fourth time, but each and every time Mulan rolled over and told Aurora, "I've got her..." tiredly, as she rubbed her eyes, Mulan walked to the baby's crib and saw the little girl sniffling as she saw Mulan approach, "Shhh...Mamas got you...little Janey..." Aurora started to hear a soft humming. Curious, she looked over and saw Mulan cradling the baby, humming a sweet tune. Jane soon fell right to sleep in Mulan's arms. Mulan was about to put the baby back in her crib but saw she began to stir and sniffle again. Mulan sighed holding her away from the crib and swayed Little Jane back and forth, still humming a little melody. "She doesn't like her crib...?" Aurora tiredly whispered out, rolling into her side together a better look of Mulan and Jane. Mulan shook her head, she felt the dizziness overcome her, they both were tired but knew Jane had to sleep too. "She'll settle in..." Aurora said drifting off to sleep again. Mulan stopped her humming, feeling the baby fall deep into sleep, taking no chances Mulan took the blanket from the crib and wrapped Jane into it, feeling the warmth surround her hands. Mulan slowly sat onto the floor and laid her head against the crib, and she too fell right to sleep. The morning was bright and sunny, Aurora awoke first noticing Mulan sleeping against the crib on the floor with Jane sound asleep in her arms. Aurora smiled at Mulan and Jane, how alike they looked sleeping. Jane's nose scrunched up as well as Mulan's, both were dreaming of something wonderful. Aurora quietly and quickly crept over to Mulan, taking Jane from her arms and gently put her in the crib. Jane didn't even stir from her sleep. Aurora touched Mulan's shoulder, her eyes darted open, bloodshot and red from the lack of sleep. Mulan's eyes were sunken in and the dark circles were darker from the light. "Go to bed." Aurora softly spoke, pulling Mulan up and leading her to the bed. Mulan yawned as she slid into the covers, closing her eyes and falling back to sleep. Aurora smiled at the sleeping girls, taking in the sweet moment that was portrayed so beautifully in just a few minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

the first month was hard for everyone, but it soon became easy and refreshing. Jane was adjusting well with everything and now didn't cry out as much in her sleep, only when she was hungry. Mulan noticed the life come back in Aurora's eyes. It was a brisk cold morning in Storybrooke, the night before it was raining and the streets were damp. The moist air made the morning even more colder than it was. Mulan awoke early stepping out of Aurora's warm arms onto the chill floor. Mulan gently brushed Aurora's forehead, smiling, she went over to the crib to check on Jane. Mulan reached down with one finger putting it in Jane's small hands. Jane squeezed down on Mulan's finger clasping it. Jane began to whimper in her sleep as she held Mulan's finger. Mulan shushed the baby, leaning down kissing Jane's delicate head. Jane giggled from her dreaming, Mulan smiled sliding her finger out of Jane's grasp whispering a goodbye to her girls.

Mulan was cleaning out the back of the library when a loud bang was heard from outside. The library shook fiercely having some books fall from the shelves. "Belle...?!" Mulan ran from the room almost bumping into Belle as she ran out. "Belle? Are you okay?!" Mulan asks reaching out to Belle's shoulders looking her up and down. "I'm fine! We just need to get out, Charming just called and said a Giant is out in town!" Belle said frantically, turning toward the door with Mulan following right behind. "A giant?!" Mulan was confused but only one thought came across her mind. _Aurora and Jane!_ Belle nodded towards Mulan who didn't even need to ask about leaving, Mulan squeezed Belle's shoulder tightly before leaving with a breathy, "Be safe!" Mulan ran for her life to the apartment stumbling up the stairs and barging through the door. Aurora flinched from the door's noise. Mulan saw Aurora holding Jane in a warm bundle of blankets. "You're safe?" Mulan asks breathing in deeply, catching her breath and relaxing her muscles. Aurora smiled worriedly, "Snow called and told us to get to the town square, everyone's taking refuge there." Mulan walked passed Aurora her eyes fierce and serious. "Aren't you coming...?" Aurora asks following Mulan into their room. She saw Mulan opening the closet and crouched to the bottom of the closet. Aurora immediately knew what Mulan was going to get. Mulan began to undress from her casual clothes throwing them carelessly onto the bed. She touched her armor once again, it has been many months since she last felt the cold leather and steel touch her skin. She slipped on her armor, honor written all over her body. Aurora helped tie Mulan's cape on her shoulders. Aurora looked Mulan up and down, breathless, she couldn't believe the faded image of her Warrior was standing in front of her, new and ready. Mulan strapped her sword on, unsheathing it to see herself in its reflection once more. The sound of the steel sliding gracefully out of its holster made Aurora's spine grow with chills. Both girls smiled at the notion. Mulan put her sword back in, and escorted Aurora to the town square.

Mulan was holding onto Aurora's arm as they both ran to the town square. Outside was chaos, townsfolk were screaming and running for the town square as well. Mulan noticed overturned cars and heard the distant echoes of feet stomping. the rattling of the town wasn't helping their efforts to keep on their feet. Mulan and Aurora finally made it to the town square where a safe building was being invaded by panicking townspeople, who were rushing in. Ruby and Belle were escorting the bunched up people inside, "Hurry! Everyone!" Ruby called out helping people inside. Belle saw Aurora and Mulan standing on the outside of the crowd. "Aurora! Mulan! hurry!" Belle motioned for them. Before they even made a step toward the building Mulan's name was called from behind, by Charming and Snow. Mulan looked back seeing them rush towards her. "We have a problem, a huge one! We need your help!" Snow's voice was tense and serious. Mulan looked back at a frightened Aurora, she glanced down at Jane who was just looking all around her. "Aurora, I'll have to go." Mulan said in a wavering voice, she was scared. Before, it wouldn't have been any better, but now a child was involved and Mulan would do anything to keep Aurora safe, and now her daughter. Aurora nodded approvingly. Mulan leaned in for a kiss before heading off, "Be safe." Aurora whispered before she was taken away by Belle. _Be safe..._ Mulan glanced once more toward Aurora who was being gently tugged inside.

Mulan, Charming, and Snow were running toward the chaos. Mulan saw cars turned over, some were on fire, buildings collapsing. Mulan was careful where to tread, rubble and debris was everywhere. Mulan unsheathed her sword when she heard the roars of the giant very close. Snow looked at Mulan, "Good to see you in your armor." Mulan smiled with pride, seeing Snow take out her bow and arrows. The giant came out from the corner and saw the three of them standing in his way. "Humans!" He roared throwing a nearby car toward them. Mulan dodged the car still standing, but saw Snow and Charming fall from the impact. The giant narrowed his eyes toward Mulan, because she was still standing. "You think you're so tough!?" The giant asked running toward her. Mulan stood her ground, but then she saw the giant run right into the electrical wires from the pole above. The wires let off electricity and the sound of sizzling was heard. The giant flailed from the sudden electrocution. Snow and Charming came behind Mulan, "We need to lead it away from the town!" Charming yelled over the roars of the hurt giant. Suddenly, Mulan shouted back, "No. Why should we save them?" Mulan was equally shocked from her words as they were. "Mulan...?" Snow asked seeing the pain overwhelm Mulan's eyes. Before Mulan could explain herself she felt the tugging of Charming and Snow pulling her out of the way. Another car was thrown her way. They began to run from the Giant who was persistent, running behind them, screaming out curses. "Plan!?" Snow called to Charming. "No idea!" Mulan looked around, seeing the small alleyways be an escape for them. "This way!" Mulan shouted, sword in hand, they were running toward the small alleyways. Mulan saw an opening on her right and ran toward it, but in the corner of her eyes she saw Charming and Snow go left. Before they could reunite, a car was thrown in between the, blocking their way. "Mulan!" Charming called out. "I'm fine! just go! I'll lead it away!" Mulan called out, running the opposite direction, hearing the voices fade away. The rushing of wind in her ears made it impossible to hear if the Giant was behind her or not. Mulan whirled her head around and saw the Giant growing tired of the chase, he stopped and headed back to the town. "Oh no you don't!" Mulan turned on her heel but before anything else, purple smoke made its appearance right in front of her. Mulan stepped back seeing Regina in front of her, with a sly smile. "R-Regina?"

"Hello Mulan."

"Not to be rude, but I need to tend-"

"To the giant? Don't bother, he's already quite kept." Mulan looked at Regina confused. "Why have you come here?" Mulan asks gripping her sword, she heard townspeople from the distance screaming from the loud roars of the Giant. "Do you not hear that?!" Mulan yelled, seeing Regina just chuckle like it was nothing. "Dear, Maybe you should think about it. The townspeople are going to suffer. Isn't that what you want?" Regina looked Mulan dead in the eye, she could sense the anger that boiled deep inside Mulan's veins. "I know the stares the people give you here, the murmurs..." Regina smirked seeing the Warrior actually consider what she thought. Mulan began seriously contemplating the idea of what if she let the giant do his doings. Regina's lips crept into a small smirk, knowing she engulfed the Warrior into deep, dark thoughts. Suddenly, Mulan a voice call out in her mind _Jane. _Mulan looked at Regina serious, "I can't. I have Jane now. And if she gets hurt, I will never forgive myself. I must set aside my feelings..." Regina chuckled, mocking the Warrior. "Whatever suits you Dear, But remember this." Regina leaned into Mulan's face, whispering the last jab, "They will never accept it. No matter how hard you try." Regina smirked before the purple smoke clouded her body, and she was gone in a blink of an eye. Mulan stood petrified. Her thoughts went back to all the little things people would say and whisper about every time she was with Aurora. _They'll pay...now that I have my sword..._ Mulan looked back toward the town and began to run back into town.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina and Cora stood at the top of the building, watching the Warrior run into the town once more. They saw the Giant on one side with Charming and Snow who were trying to revert his energy away from the townsfolk. The Town was crumbling in front of them. "Do you think she'll protect them?" Regina asks. "She may, But from what we're seeing, our Warrior has more than Honor in her blood. She harbors darkness within her. If we can't get her now, we can get her later." Cora replies. Both women smirk at the chaos of what the Giant has brought upon the town.

Mulan runs into the town square seeing the Giant threaten to smash it down. She sees Charming, Snow, and now Emma in front of the Giant, trying to reason with him. The giant yells that he will never make deals with humans. Mulan looks to where the townspeople were, then back at the Giant. Snow sees Mulan from the corner of her eye and yells her name. Mulan just stares at the commotion. The Giant picks up another car ready to throw it across to the building. Mulan shakes with anger, _Why is this so hard? My Honor...Duty..._ Mulan at the last possible minute she rushes toward the Giant's legs and slashes at them before he throws the car. The giant screams in pain, letting go of the car, Mulan quickly dives for safety before the car smashes loudly on the pavement. Emma runs to Mulan helping her up. "I didn't think you were coming!" Emma jokingly says. "Me either..." Mulan mumbles under breath. Emma looks at her worried, but that is interrupted with purple smoke clouding the giant, who is now smaller in stature. The giant looks at Mulan and the rest of the party, knowing he was done for. Before he could escape Mulan points the deadly steel at his face. "One more move and you're-" Before Mulan could finish her words, Charming interrupts, "Don't kill him!" Mulan hesitates as she lowers her sword, still eyeing the giant, "He won't hurt anyone, he's after me." Charming steps up beside Mulan, who begins to walk away from the situation, not wanting to intrude on any of his business and frankly, she didn't care. Emma came next to Mulan, patting her on the back, "So back there...?" Mulan shrugs, "Anxiety of the moment, I guess." Mulan tenses her grip on her sword, knowing the real reason was hidden away deep. "Mulan? Anxious? please!" Emma snorts, "How about we go to Granny's after the Sheriff duties?" Emma smiles her arm still on Mulan. Mulan nods, she didn't want to feel distant, but she wanted to make sure her family was okay. Emma understood from her nods and told her to meet her back at the station to survey the damages more. Mulan walked toward Aurora, who was holding Jane. Mulan peered in the bundle of blankets seeing Jane peacefully sleeping. Her nose was cringing and fingers began to slightly twitch. Mulan kisses Aurora on the cheek as Aurora wraps her free arm around Mulan, "I was so worried!" Aurora hugs Mulan tightly. Mulan's head falls perfectly on her shoulder, "I know..."

"All we heard we the roars of the Giant and felt the rumbling of the town!" Mulan began thinking about what she almost didn't do, in a lower voice she replies with another "I know..."

"Jane! Jane! Come'on now! Almost here!" Aurora squeals as she and Mulan watch Little Jane take her first steps, they couldn't believe Jane was already about to turn one. Mulan kneels open arms as she watched Jane smiling and giggling, walking ever so slowly towards them. Jane wobbles a bit but surely enough, Mulan hugs Jane once she falls into her warm arms. "Janey! Look at you! a big tough girl now!" Mulan twirls the giggling girl in the air. Aurora and Mulan smile at each other from the Parental accomplishment they felt. Jane giggled as Mulan hoisted her up in the air. "Maybe now you can use a sword of your own like Mama, Warrior Jane, How does that sound?" Mulan teases as she looks at Aurora. "Oh noo. We're not having Princess Jane learn to sword fight! And certainly not having her learn any fighting as a matter of fact." Aurora tickles Jane on the cheek, smiling as she told Mulan. "She would be so good. I know she already has the Warrior Spirit!" Mulan says giddily, already planning out what she would teach her. "And I know she has the sleepy spirit in her." Aurora replies as she takes Jane from Mulan's arms who began to look tiredly at the both of them, yawning, still trying to stay awake for more play. Aurora quietly puts Jane in her crib and sees Mulan already sprawled on the couch, tired as well. Aurora, as quiet as she could, crept over at the back of the sofa and rolled herself down onto Mulan, who "oomphed" at the sudden force that was dropped upon her. "Do you always have to get on the couch like that...?" Mulan asks smiling as she caresses Aurora's cheeks, tucking behind the loose locks of hair behind her ear. "Maybe." Aurora smiles back looking into Mulan's eyes romantically. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Mulan smiles awkwardly. She didn't even have to ask why, she knew exactly what was on Aurora's mind. Mulan suddenly felt the cold fingers of Aurora beneath her shirt, creeping up from her abdomen. "Au-Aurora!? Jane's in the next room!" Mulan squirmed from Aurora's fingers, that were slowly moving up Mulan's body. Mulan shuddered at the soft fingers that journeyed their way up her slim body. "She won't know...and besides it's my turn." Aurora teases in a soft breathy reply, beginning to kiss Mulan's neck. "We're such bad parents..." Mulan replies trying not to give in to Aurora's seductive kisses, but already felt her body succumb to the arousals. "Then we'll be bad parents for the night." Aurora whispers in Mulan's ear, her voice was so inviting and it cooed like an angel's song. Mulan couldn't help but be captivated by Aurora's sensual kisses. Mulan felt herself lower her defense, knowing when she has already lost the battle.

Jane's first birthday passed by quietly, only having close friends come to see Jane grow. Ruby and Belle commented on how the baby had Aurora's eyes but also had Mulan's hair and facial structure. Aurora at one point suggested Regina should come too, no one had heard or seen her since the Giant. Henry was very curious of the baby and why Mulan and Aurora decided to have her. Emma scooted Henry away when the questions were rolling off his tongue. "Sorry Mulan, Y'know him. Always asking." Emma gives Mulan Jane's gift before pushing Henry toward the punch bowl in the kitchen. Aurora and Mulan smiled seeing all their friends, almost family, come and celebrate Jane's birthday. Everyone was giddy to see baby Jane and how much she was growing. Many asked Mulan and Aurora if they would want another, and of course the question came up how they will raise her; A warrior or Princess. Mulan and Aurora smiled at each other, but never revealed the answer, for they didn't know what to do with her.

Days later Emma had to leave town with The Dark One for some crazy adventure outside of the town, taking Henry along with her. Snow and Charming would occasionally talk about Regina's disappearance and how Cora was not to be found anywhere. Mulan never brought up when Regina approached her that day with the Giant. The girls: Ruby, Belle, and Aurora would occasionally talk about Regina, but mostly their conversations were embarrassing, personal questions they would plead out of Aurora. A particular morning the girls pestered Aurora, "So you two always have it?" Ruby snorted as she began to cook up some pancakes for all of them. Aurora's face colored at the question and at the personal thoughts that came across. "Ruby! Don't be rude!" Belle shot a glance at Ruby who was just laughing her head off. Belle whispered to Aurora, "Don't worry, Ruby is just a tease." Belle puts in trying to comfort Aurora. Ruby loved to make Aurora feel uncomfortable at times, especially because she had come back to work. "I never said all the time." Aurora snorts, making all the girls laugh. The light rain was heard as the door opened with Mulan walking in with Jane in one of her arms with an umbrella in the other. "Hello! I'm just picking up my cell phone, I left it in your bag Aurora." Ruby and Belle awkwardly smile at Mulan, now knowing what Aurora and Mulan do in their spare time. Aurora opened up her small bag rummaging through, then pulling out a small cell phone and handing it to Mulan. Mulan kisses Aurora on the cheek before leaving with a goodbye to everyone. Ruby and Belle couldn't help but squeal with joy. They thought they were the cutest couple. "You girls are just two peas in a pod!" Ruby screams as she places the freshly made pancakes on plates. "Mulan is the perfect woman! Much better than any Prince." Belle replied clapping her hands. Aurora hid her face from the girls, looking out the window watching as her Warrior walked off with Little Jane. _she is perfect...isn't she? _The thought makes Aurora blush even more. She hungrily looks down at the hot pancakes, thanking Ruby, they all dive in.


	6. Chapter 6

Mulan was laying in the couch while Jane laid on top of her, her hands running up and down Mulan's face giggling. Mulan smiled at how her daughter's busy hands were feeling all around. Jane giggled loudly as she touched Mulan's nose. Mulan started to make honking noises every time Jane touched or grabbed her noise. Jane became so excited she began clapping her hands, mumbling nonsense. "Mommy? Mommy?!" Mulan says slowly with an almost squeal at the end of the words. All that came out of Jane's mouth was mumbles of, "muh-muh-muh." Jane's laughter filled the room, making Mulan laugh as well as kissing Jane's noise. "Janey, are you hungry?" Mulan asks picking her up and walking toward the kitchen. A highchair sat near the counter where Mulan and Aurora would eat. Mulan pretended Jane could fly as she placed Jane in her seat. All Jane did was giggle at the excitement of flying and mumbled the nonsense again. Mulan opened the fridge and looked through the million jars if baby food. "Mama has...peas...carrots...applesauce..." Mulan picked out some applesauce and the homemade vegetable mush that Aurora made last night. "Janey is going to have yummy apples and vegetables, so she can become a strong warrior." Mulan grinned saying this to Jane who didn't really understand her. Mulan pushed the refrigerator door shut with leg and went over to feed Jane, who just smiled at Mulan. Mulan looked at Jane noticing how much she looks like Aurora from her eyes, and also how her hair was beginning to show Mulan's black, silk hair as well. _She really does look like us...that's scary...magic in this world does wonders..._ Mulan laughs at herself as she feeds Jane.

Aurora arrives home in the afternoon first saying hello to Jane who walked over to her, slowly, with her wobbly legs. Aurora picked up Jane spinning her around before greeting Mulan with a kiss, with Jane in her arms trying to reach for Mulan too. "Janey wants a hug too?" Mulan asks kissing her. All three hug like a family. Aurora glances up at Mulan who was just staring at Aurora. "What...?" Aurora asks blushing, turning toward Jane, who was playing with Aurora's beautiful brunette locks. "You're just beautiful." Mulan replies. Both women just look at each other, savoring the moment until Jane begins pouting a bit when they become silent from each other. "You're such a Princess! Always wanting attention!" Aurora smiles down at Jane kissing all over her face, who immediately giggles from the tickling of Aurora's kisses. Mulan goes into the kitchen and takes out the noodles she had made for Aurora, putting a small bowl out for Jane as well. "You made dinner?" Aurora asks just out of curiosity of what she made. "It's just noodles and soup." Mulan says as she pours the noodles into the bowls for her girls. Only giving Jane a few noodles, making sure it wasn't hot as well. "What did you do today?" Aurora asks placing Jane in her seat, who clapped happily to be eating something different. Mulan places the bowls in front of Jane and Aurora replying, "I just sat around with Jane. We took a nap, watched some cartoons, practiced walking, and I tried to teach her to say mommy, but she wasn't all to interested in speaking." Mulan smiled setting her elbows on the counter wacthing Jane trying to grab the slippery noodles in her hands. Aurora slurped up some noodles before speaking again, "So who's going to mommy?"  
"I'm not sure..." Mulan states, they never really decided that. "Why don't we just do Mama Mulan and Mommy Aurora?" Mulan suggests. It still fascinated Mulan that they were mothers. Aurora agreed nodding as she slurped more noodles and soup. Mulan looked at Jane again who was finally chewing on some noodles. _Mommy Aurora and Mama Mulan...How cute._ Aurora smiled at the thoughtfulness Mulan had used, _she obviously thought about it..._

It was a bright and sunny day as Mulan was up early dressing Jane to take a stroll around the town, and to surprise Aurora at work. Mulan put on her usual leather Jacket with jeans while Jane had little overalls on. Mulan locked the door behind her as she carried Jane down the steps, stroller in hand. As they both got to the sidewalk Mulan placed Jane in her simple stroller and headed toward the playground. The whole time walking around the town Mulan felt as if she was being watched from behind. Every now and then Mulan turned her head casually from the eeriness. But each time, she saw no one. Mulan felt restless the whole walk to the diner, she knew someone or something had been watching from a distance. The eerie feeling she felt was instantly melted away when she saw Aurora through the window of the diner serving all the people. Mulan walked in, hearing the bell chime Aurora looked over and a smile was immediately set on her face as she saw Mulan. "Be with you in a minute!" Aurora called out, quickly going back toward the kitchen to take orders out. Mulan smiled at Aurora, watching her hair bob up and down as she walked toward the kitchen. Mulan saw the little apron Aurora wore and blushed at the thought of the one day she tugged Aurora near her with that very apron. Mulan took Jane from the stroller seating her up on a high chair as she sat a back table. Ruby waved to Mulan as she sat down. Aurora quickly delivered the orders and made sure all the customers were happy with what they had, before seating herself next to Mulan. Aurora kissed Jane before seating herself. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile sliding her fingers into Mulan's. "I thought we could surprise you." Mulan smiled, but distractingly glanced toward the door that chimed. Aurora was unaware of the bell because she just talked with Mulan more. Mulan watched as a figure walked in, the man was taller and dressed decently. He was robust and had short, jet black hair. Mulan caught a glimpse of his face before he sat at the counter with Ruby smiling taking his order. Aurora noticed Mulan was distracted because she looked behind getting where Mulan was looking and then asked, "What is it...?" Mulan shook her head a bit, "It's nothing...I thought I just saw...oh never mind!" Mulan smiled bringing Aurora's face back to face her. "Why don't we have lunch together?" Mulan suggested. Aurora perked up and smiled, "Okay! I'll have a few orders but we definitely will!" Aurora quickly kissed Mulan and waved her fingers toward Jane who just smiled at all the new things in the diner. As soon as Aurora left Mulan looked back to where the figure was, who was still sitting with his back turned. _It can't be...it can't..._

It took only a few short minutes for Aurora to come back to Mulan with some lunch. Jane was eating small bits of fruit and pancakes while Mulan and Aurora both enjoyed some burgers. Mulan and Aurora both talked and laughed as they spent a lunch-date together. Ruby soon joined them more interested in playing with Jane then what they talked about. Occasionally, Mulan's eyes drifted towards the figure who still sat at the counter, her mind clouded with thoughts this mysterious man. After awhile, Aurora went to use the restroom, for Mulan, this was the perfect opportunity. "Ruby?"  
"yes?" Ruby looked up smiling, as she played with Jane. "That man sitting at the counter...who is he?" Mulan felt her stomach twist and turn from the mere idea of who she thought it might be. "Him?" Ruby points, "His name is Wayne, he works at the firehouse...why?" Ruby asks curious now of why Mulan was suddenly interested in the man. Before Mulan could explain Aurora came back, "Why what?" Aurora asked smiling, sitting next to Mulan who just stared giving a reply, "I was asking... why they serve dinner at 5 PM...why not 6 or 7 PM..." Mulan giving a fake smile, she felt the awkwardness set in, but to her surprise Aurora just laughed off the question and went back to telling Mulan about some accident that happened in the kitchen this morning. Ruby looked at Mulan strangely, wondering why she just lied to her.

After Ruby told Aurora it was time to get back to work, Mulan was beginning to pick Jane up, until Ruby grabbed her hand; a bit fiercely. "Mulan...why did you lie?" Ruby asks almost showing her inner wolf toward Mulan. Mulan stood straight up smiling, Jane in hand telling her, "I don't want Aurora to know what is going on, if something is going on..." Mulan shrugged, a little tense, even in this comfortable world, she was alert and always ready to fight. "What's going on?" Ruby asks releasing her grip. "I think I might know that, Wayne, from my land...but I didn't get a good look at him...tell me..." Mulan breathed in slowly, more anxious now, "Did he look Chinese...?" Mulan practically held her breath, feeling she knew the answer already. Ruby's countenance was confused but she nodded a yes. Mulan felt like either punching something or hugging someone, her mind rushed with so many emotions she didn't know what do to. "Why does that matter...?" Ruby asks folding her arms. "Ruby, I promise I will tell you everything but right now..." Mulan looked toward the counter seeing the man named Wayne had left, "I need to find this..Wayne." Mulan began to walk quickly like on a mission before she felt Ruby's hand again, "If you're going to cheat I swear!" Ruby let out a small growl, showing she was in no mood. "Ruby! It's not like that, I swear on my Honor, I love Aurora more than anything else. I wouldn't give her up for anything!" Mulan smiled releasing herself from Ruby's grasp. Mulan said a quick goodbye to the both of them before heading outside. Mulan practically ran around town, pushing Jane in her stroller like a madwoman, looking for the fire station. Finally finding it she began to run toward the entrance until she felt like someone was behind her. Mulan quickly spun around in no mood to mess around, especially because she was with precious Jane. "I swear I'll kill-" Mulan spat as she put her arms up to fight, only seeing the man she was looking for, Wayne. Clear as day his face was in front of hers, now she felt like she was about to throw up to who she saw in front of her. Mulan stood petrified, she couldn't even bring her arms down. "Mulan...?" Wayne asked looking directly into her eyes. "Fa Mulan?" he said with a smile creeping across his also shocked face. Mulan finally let her guard down, still dumbfounded. "It is you!" he man laughed going in to embrace Mulan. Mulan felt her body be lifted off the ground a bit before she spoke, "How?!" Her voice was a bit shrill as she spoke those words. He set Mulan down still smiling an awfully big smile. Mulan put one hand on the stroller, still worried for Jane's safety when left unattended. "After all these years! that's the first thing you say?" Wayne jokingly says. Mulan's lip quivers into a smile, "Sorry, it's just...a shock!"  
"It's a shock to see you here! Once I heard newcomers made their way into town, I didn't think anything of it! When the car accident happened, when I saw you laying there...I couldn't believe my own eyes, you looked so different without your armor! I didn't have a chance to see because you were rushed away! Then I saw you walking around town and I had to really see if it was you, Fa Mulan!" he spoke in such a thrilled voice, but Mulan didn't show the same excitement, she almost winced as he said her name. "Yeah, that was me...with the hitting of a car...but you...followed me around...? Mulan asked awkwardly. Wayne glanced his eyes down to the stroller then spoke again, "Fa Mulan on babysitting duty?! I can't believe that either!" Wayne laughed with friendly humor, but he noticed Mulan wasn't laughing. "Unless...you're not?" Wayne looked at Mulan confused. "I'm not babysitting..." Mulan snapped, "she's actually my daughter, Jane." Mulan smiled, spinning the stroller around to show him beautiful Jane. Wayne immediately stood in his place, frozen. Mulan instantly knew that wasn't the best idea, and tried to hide Jane now. She stepped in front of the stroller obstructing his view, "I should really get home, Jane gets cranky when she doesn't have her after-lunch nap!" Mulan tried to walk away quickly but again, felt a hand grab her arm, gently. "Good to see you Fa Mulan." Wayne smiled genuinely, then glanced down at the baby before Mulan ripped her arm away walking away. Mulan was still in shock with the whole situation that just happened. _It really is him...Shang... _


	7. Chapter 7

It was a bit later than usual when Aurora came home from work, but none the less, Mulan was excited to see her. Mulan hugged Aurora tightly as she walked through the door. "Mulan!" Aurora smiled putting down her stuff as the Warrior held her, "Good to see you too?" Aurora laughed a little confused on Mulan's sudden action. "What...? I can't miss my Princess?" Mulan smiled wide kissing Aurora. Aurora shrugged off the weirdness right as she felt the Warrior's lips on Hers. Mulan and Aurora had a quite night together as Jane was sleeping. Even when Aurora was near in the back of Mulan's mind was the thought of Shang appearing all of a sudden. _How did he get here...? When did he get here? and why of all times Now?!_ Mulan felt Aurora's head perfectly snuggle itself in the crook of her neck. Mulan felt Aurora's slow breaths gently on her neck as she was sleeping. Mulan closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep with the thought of Shang.

Mulan found herself in the middle of the battlefield, fighting her way through the invasion of Men coming her way. Mulan felt her swift sword slash through the men, her armor hitting against the fallen men. Mulan found herself fighting off a million men by herself, she glanced around and saw Shang standing from afar, then retreating, leaving her to fend for herself. Mulan was tackled by the horde of men that seemed to be multiplying by the second. Soon she couldn't even see the gleam of armor or steel. Her world became dark and only heard the screams of innocent lives. Mulan jolted awake in a cold sweat, looking hastily around the dim room, only seeing the crib and Aurora next to her, who woke as well from the sudden movement. Aurora opened her eyes sleepily, her arm around Mulan's waist. "What's wrong...?" Aurora asked still overwhelmed with sleep. Mulan looked over at her cell phone that sat on her desk, _2:18AM_. Mulan ran her hand through her hair and replied, "Nothing...nothing..." Aurora mumbled something before quickly drifting off to sleep again. Mulan still stood up in bed, her senses on high alert. She felt a shiver down her spine as she began to recall the awful dream.

Mulan had a hard time waking up in the morning to get Jane ready for the day. She noticed Aurora had left earlier an left a note saying 'Ruby wanted me to come in early to show me how she makes the pancake batter' Mulan smiled at the little heart she put at the end and also with the 'p.s. Lunch date?' Mulan streched her arms and back as she began to dress, feeling the strain that was put upon her body. _I'll have to talk with him..._

Mulan walked into the diner, trying to look awake and happy, but Ruby immediately noticed her sullen mood. Mulan sat at the counter peering around Ruby making sure Aurora was busy in the kitchen before she spoke, in the most hushed voice Mulan asked, "Do you personally know who Sha- Wayne is?" Mulan asked with the most serious tone. Ruby looked at Mulan confused, also a little angry. She didn't like her sneaking around Aurora with anything. "No...why?"  
"I know who he really is." Mulan bluntly replies, her throat tightened at the last few words. Ruby stood interested still listening. "He is from my land, he fought in the war with me. His name is Shang." Ruby just looked at Mulan confused again, she didn't understand the significance of this name and why I mattered so much. Before Mulan could explain Aurora came around greeting Mulan with the biggest smile. "You came!" Mulan just closed her mouth and smiled at Aurora, her eyes wavering back and forth from Ruby to Aurora. "Where's Jane?" Aurora asks looking to see if Jane was in her stroller or at a table. "I dropped her off at Snow's really quick." Mulan stands motioning for the exit. Ruby gave Mulan a darting look, her eyes telling her to stay, but Mulan slowly walked toward the door. "Going so soon?" Aurora asks a little sad. "I'll be right back! I just need to take care of some errands...and I promise we will have a lovely lunch date!" Mulan awkwardly smiled leaving the diner with both girls confused. "I wonder what she has to do?" Aurora asks out loud, turning back into the kitchen. "It's probably nothing." Ruby comforts as her hand wrapped around Aurora's waist, "How about I teach you how to make lasagna?" Ruby smiled walking into the Kitchen with Aurora.

Mulan was pacing outside of the fire station, she didn't know what to say and what to do about the whole situation, she knew things were unresolved between them. To her surprise, and sparing the anxiety Shang walked out surprised to see Mulan standing there. "Mulan!" he smiled to hug Mulan. Mulan stood awkwardly, not wanting any of his hugs. "Shang, can we take a walk?" Mulan asks in her hushed voice, her mind racing with all kinds of thoughts. "I'm actually on my lunch break! It all works out." Shang smiled as he lets Mulan lead the way. Mulan walked toward the edge of the forest, away from town. Mulan abruptly stops turning toward Shang. But before Mulan spoke Shang opened his mouth, "Your baby is beautiful by the way." Shang smiles unknowing that is wasn't only Mulan's child. "Shang...before anything I need to know." Mulan gulped, "Why did you leave?" Mulan asks obviously hurt from the past. "I had orders to leave right away, but as I was coming back I got stuck in a town helping with the Ogre invasions." Shang shrugged, knowing Duty came before anything. "You should understand the position I was in Mulan, couldn't leave helpless people..." Mulan winced at his words, almost a dagger to the heart. "Helpless people?! Shang! You left in the middle of War! You left us all to die!" Mulan became furious, she didn't feel she would be outraged, but she was. "If it wasn't for me, all those men would be dead!" Shang noticed the whites forming around Mulan's jaw and knuckles, she was more than upset. "I'm sorry...I was really coming back, but something happened. A cloud of purple smoke engulfed the town and next thing I know I'm here in this strange world." Shang tried to explain his actions, but she didn't accept his apologies. "Many men sacrificed their lives because of you, and you repay them by walking away? No sorry will ever bring back those brave men." Mulan turned away, fed up to even look at Shang. She used to look up to him, a Leader, but now all she saw was a coward. Then Shang replied, "I loved you, that's why I left. I was coming back to have a life with you" Mulan turned back appalled now. _How dare he...now?! Of all times..._ Mulan shook her head, she didn't want to hear it. "you wouldn't have left if you had love." Mulan didn't want to accept anything he told her now, her mind was more clouded than before. She knew about his love but she didn't want to say that she could never love him back, even then, she never loved him. "Have you ever done something for the sake of love, Fa Mulan?" Shang reached out to Mulan's hands, looking directly into Mulan's eyes. Mulan felt the back of her throat form with bile, she was beginning to feel sick of his words. "If it counts, I would have never left you if I had a second chance..." Shang looked at Mulan so genuinely she began to feel guilty, this is not the way it should have turned out, this is what she wanted to avoid. Mulan turned her head taking her hands away from him, about to leave him behind, but the moment Mulan turned her back he muttered, "Who else do you think is Chinese here? That's our baby." Mulan cringed at his words, she didn't want to believe anything, but now she listened to his words clear as day. Mulan looked back, now she was angry. Mulan without thinking punched Shang so hard he took a step back from the sheer force. Mulan stood over him and growled, "She is not yours Shang." finally leaving him. She still felt his gaze and loving smile as she walked away, immediately knowing _this is bad...Aurora does not need my past in her life..._


End file.
